


Hairless and Free

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Cannibalism, Sad cannibal noises, Tumblr Prompt, Waxing, Will hates his body hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@following-forever-friend on Tumblr prompted: OK so Will hates body hair and doesn’t have any ‘cept what’s on his face. Hanni finds out.</p><p>Romance or not is your decision!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairless and Free

**Author's Note:**

> Crack fic to the max! Hanni and Will and mm mm good!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Hannibal.**

**I have on beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Will Graham liked to get waxes. He liked going to the salon and spending hours upon hours getting things done.

Will Graham liked it when his nails were properly filed and buffed. He would spend fifty dollars if it means walking away with stunning hands.

Will Graham liked to go and get his hair done. He will gladly spend hundreds on the proper hair care products in order to make his hair soft and manageable.

Will Graham hated his own body hair, detested horrible hygiene, and was appalled by those who did not go to such lengths to keep themselves as clean and smart as he.

While Will had several other issues with people in general, those ones always made relationships difficult.

There was always someone who thought that his body hair free form was creepy. Or who didn’t like that his hair managed to be more luxurious than their own. Or that he liked to get manicures and pedicures.

On top of everything else that made him undesirable, those sort of took the cake.

Will hated physical contact with people who felt the intense need to invade personal space. There were so many people who saw his hairless arms and decided that they just _had_ to touch him to be doubly sure he was free of hair.

Honestly, if it didn’t make him look older and therefore legal, Will would not have facial hair and often times, he would stand in front of the mirror and consider shaving it off. But he liked his whiskey and being able to buy some without getting carded made life go by faster.

* * *

 

When Hannibal Lecter had found out about Will’s hairless body, it was some time in the early morning while they were in Minnesota, though the man was too polite to say anything.

At his office, Will would often times roll his sleeves up and the man would once again be confront with the smooth skin that belonged to Will Graham.

Again, Hannibal never said anything.

Will had gotten all manner of insults regarding it before, but for some reason he really wanted to know what Hannibal thought about it. Mostly because Hannibal seemed like his only friend at times and Will just wanted to make sure than he wasn’t thinking horrible things.

* * *

 

Will was the one to drive Hannibal home after the Tobias Budge incident and in order to get his mind off of others things, he had offered to even carry the man into the house. Hannibal settled for heavily leaning on Will instead.

Will ended up dragging the man to his bedroom which was probably the size of Will’s entire living room. It was opulent and tasteful and he had to ponder over why Hannibal would need such ostentatious displays in a room where he was supposed to be at home.

Shrugging it off, Will lead the man to the bed and then asked if he needed anything.

A bath. Hannibal Lecter took baths. Will hadn’t taken a bath in nearly three decades.

“Do you have specific things that need to go into the water?” Knowing Hannibal, he’d have Peruvian bath salts or something as equally fancy.

“They are lined up in order on the far edge, from left to right. A capful of each, please?”

“Sure.”

Will wrinkled his nose at the various scent of oils and whatever else he was putting in the water. Something in a foreign language, but Hannibal had it there for a reason, so he would trust the man’s judgement.

"Do you need me for anything else?”

It was right there, when Hannibal sent him a measuring look, that Will realize what his words could imply. He also decided not to take them back or reword them, because why not? Hannibal Lecter was an attractive man that Will knew was clean and kind and probably the only person in the world to not think that Will was a freak.

“Perhaps you could join me,” man decided, his voice as smooth as usual.

Will blinked. “Even though… I wax?”

Hindered only by a limp, Hannibal pressed a warm and smooth hand to Will’s cheek, his fondness shining in his eyes. The hand trailed down until it grasped at the zipper of Will’s coat and began pulling it down. He then set to undoing the buttons of Will’s shirt.

“I should like to bathe with you, Will. To wash the blood off your body. Perhaps you can wash the blood off mine as well.”

Hannibal then sent him a coy smirk and limped into the bathroom, dropping his own shirt on the way.

Will’s mouth may have dropped open somewhere along the line, but he had never moved so fast in his life, when his mind finally caught up with everything.

* * *

 

“You, dick!”

Hannibal ducked under the open handed slap that had been coming for his face. Will was filled with annoyance after learning that Hannibal knew he had Encephalitis and didn’t say anything.

“You know, I think you need to learn a lesson and while it pains me to do this, I have decided. I will not be getting a wax next month.”

It was as if someone had told Hannibal that the Primavera had been burned to a crisp.

“Will, there is no need to be so hasty.”

The brunet shrugged. “Actions have consequences, Hannibal. Maybe next time you won’t let my brain boil in my skull. As punishment, you will have to hold my hairy body for the next few months and think about what you did. A month for every month my Encephalitis went untreated."

And the whimper of fear that came from Hannibal’s direction made Will smirk.

Despite how some claimed it wasn’t manly to wax all the hair off his body, Will was still obviously a man. And he had no problem taking charge when his serial killer fiance was being an ass.

The sad cannibal noises in the background just served to make him feel better!

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Hannigram fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
